LOVE IS IN THE AIR
by KityPryde
Summary: Gannondorf hates Valentines Day. Impa's always busy working. What are Link and Zelda gonna do about it? Play match-maker of course. Chapter FIVE is up!
1. Stupid Holiday!

LOVE IS IN THE AIR

It was Valentines Day in Hyrule and love was in the air. Rosy decorations were hung all about, the markets were full of Valentine's Day treats and flowers, even the birds seemed to be singing a sweeter melody.

In Zora's Domain, Ruto was busy making Link a fish-shaped valentine.

At Lon Lon Ranch, Malon was making cookies for all of her friends.

In Kokiri Forest, Saria and all the other Kokiri were busy making decorations to hang in the villiage, while Mido was by himself making a Valentine card for someone special.

Link and Zelda were walking together in the Marketplace, just admiring all of the decorations.

"Don't you just love Valentine's Day Link? Everything is just so pretty." "I do, Zelda. In fact, you'd have to be a total scrooge not to."

Yes, it seemed that everyone everywhere had been bitten by the love bug.

**"I HATE Valentines Day!"**

Well, almost everyone...

A certain red-headed-bad-dispositioned tall Gerudo man stalked the streets of the market place, grumbling to himself and throwing a tantrum about how stupid and pointless the holiday was. "What a stupid and pointless holiday. When I'm King, I'll make this holiday illegal! Anyone who violates it will be locked in the dungeon forever!"

"Oh Gannondorf," Link sang, "You know your supposed to be escorting us throughout the marketplace."

"That is exactly what I'm doing you little punk!"

"But you've been walking away from us the whole time. That's no way to escort someone."

(mimicking Link)"Wah wah wah. Dats no way to eskort someone."

Zelda shook her head, "Tsk Tsk, I don't think my daddy would like that sort of attitude, especially when he ordered you to protect us today."

Gannondorf cringed. "Yeah," Link chimmed in, "You wouldn't want something bad to happen to the King's daughter and friend, would you?"

There is a long pause, and then Gannondorf smiles a big disturbing and fake smile, "Of course not." Link and Zelda are a little creeped out by this, but Zelda goes on admiring the scenery.

"I thinks it's nice."

"Of course you think its nice, you're a silly and annoying little girl."

"Hey! Don't take it out on her just cause your sour no one made you a valentine!" Link shouted.

Gannondorf spun around and glared at Link, "Is that what you think? That I wanted someone to send me a stupid card but no one did just like no one ever does? That that is why I am so mean today? Is that what you think? Because I'll have you know that I hate Valentines Day because I think it is a stupid waste of time and energy! I wouldn't want a card even if someone did give it to me. And for YOU'RE information I am this mean everyday, so get used to it!"

_Fin? I think not..._


	2. The Plan

Chapter II The Plan

Later that day, Link and Zelda were hanging out in the castle meadow, playing checkers.  
"Very nice, Zelda. But I see your seven and raise you two," the boy announced strategically.

"Um, Link? You know were playing checkers, right?"

He snorted snootilly, "But of course, Princess, but of course."

"Riiiight," she said, and then to Impa who had just walked in, "He's having a blonde moment."

Link got up, ran around in circles, and then jumped up on the checkers table, "Hah! But your hair is yellow! That makes you blonde, too! Hah Hah Hah Hah HAH HAH!!!"

Zelda banged her head on the table and groaned, "Why did I think it was a good idea to give him chocolate? He gets like this everytime!"

Impa chuckled, "It's alright, Zelda, I'm sure it won't last much longer."

Link sat back down in his chair, "Sugary goodness...wearing off...returning back...to normal.  
Hello Impa, I didn't see you come in."

Zelda stared in disbelief, "You were right. How did you know?"

Impa smiled, "Lucky guess, I suppose. How are you two today? Enjoying your Valentines Day, I hope."

"Yes," Link and Zelda answered in unison. Then Zelda asked, "Don't you usually have to run errands at this hour?"

Impa shook her head, "No, not today. Your father gave me the day off for the holiday."

Zelda winked, "Any special plans?"

But Impa just laughed half-heartedly, "Oh, no, I suppose I don't have time for things like that."

Zelda frowned slightly but then brightened up, "What if someone nice asked you out on a date? Would you go?"

"I suppose..."

Zelda clapped her hands together, "Great! I mean, that's nice. Hee Hee."

Impa was about to question why she was so excited, but then one of the attendents called her over, "Goodbye, you two, I'll talk to you later," and she had to rush off.

When she was well out of hearing range, Zelda spoke, "Link! I have a great idea."

"Huh? What is it?"

"Well, Impa never gets to go out to the town for fun because she's always too busy working, but she doesn't have to work today."

"Annnnnd...?"

"Annnd, she did say that if someone nice asked her out on a date, she'd say yes..."

"Soooo...?"

"Huggh! So I say we find her a date."

Link smiled in thought, but then shook his head, "That is a nice idea, Zelda, but it's not like we know anyone that would...," he paused as the realization sunk in, "Ohhh no!"

Zelda just smiled and nodded her head.

"No, no, no way! You want Impa and Ga-ga-gan, I can't even say it! No way. Impa's nice. Ganon is a mean, sour, weird, creepy, cranky, lonely, ugly, mean old man!"

"You said 'mean' twice."

"Excactly my point!"

"But maybe he wouldn't be so mean and lonely if he had someone who cared about him."

Link crossed his arms, "I completely disagree, but do whatever you want, just leave me out of it."

"Oh come on Link! You're not even going to help?"

"No way!"

"But I need your help."

"Uh-uh."

Zelda puts on the most pathetic, sad puppy dog face ever seen, "Pleaase, Link."

"Oh, no, that's not fair!"

"Please..."

Link sighs deeply, "Fine."

"Yay! Ok," Zelda announced suddunly in a business-like manner, "In order to pull this off in time for Valentine's Day, we're going to need to get started right away. I think the best plan is for both Gannondorf and Impa to recieve Valentine cards from each other, and of course we are going to write them. So-"

"Ewwww! I'm not writting a love letter! Especially not to Gannondorf!"

"Hughh! Fine, I'll write the letters, but you have to at least help."

And so the two then snuck off to the market to get some supplies.


	3. Getting Through the Gate

After buying what they needed for the mission, the two were walking back to the castle when Link stopped just before turning the corner that led to the main gait. Zelda questioned him, "What is it? Why did you stop? This bag is really heavy you know."

"Sorry, but you know Zelda, we went to the market to buy cards and paper and stuff. You didn't need to buy all those shoes."

"Hey, I only got one pair for myself; you make it sound like I bought a whole closet full. Besides, I got a pair for you, too."

"Hm. No thanks Zel. Pink isn't really my color."

She rolled her eyes at first but then laughed, "They're boots and you know their brown, _fairyboy." _

Link cringed, "Eep. You know that bugs me. You and Malon must have secret meetings where you think of ways to torture me."

Zelda gasped, "How did you find out about that?"

"Ha Ha. And did I mention 'Ha'?"

Zelda started giggling and Link joined along.

"Okay okay, that was fun and all but my arms are gonna fall off soon. Why did you stop anyways?"

"Well because- oh, just put the bags on the ground for a sec."

"But there's candy hearts and stuff in there. Ants will get in it. Tell me later; let's just get back to the castle-"

"Wait, I was trying to tell you about the new guard at the gate. I'm assuming he'll let you in, but what about me?"

Zelda frowned, "Oh darn. I forgot about him. No, without an escort, he probably won't. I wasn't even supposed to leave without telling anyone."

"Oh man, your kidding me. You mean we have to sneak through? With all this stuff?"

Zelda kicked at a small rock on the ground but then paused, "Maybe not. I know something that might work." She bit her lip and started forward, "Stay here."

Link nodded and Zelda walked along at a hurried-yet-'in charge princess' pace. He peaked around the corner and watched her approach the young guard. He was fresh out of training and usually the new guards went strictly by the rules, but sometimes they could be gullible.

The man jumped when he saw her.

"The Princess!... Zelda?"

Link held back a laugh. "No, the other Princess of Hyrule," he whispered just loud enough for Zelda to hear.

"Wha? Uh, yeah. I mean, yes."

The guard stiffened, "What are you doing out here? Where is your escort?"

"Oh, him? He is waiting for me near the market. Ahem. I came to tell you that the king has ordered a holiday assembly in the courtyard."

"An assembly? I was not given any orders to attend any assembly."

Linked gulped, this wasn't going very smoothly.

Zelda continued, "Oh, well, ha ha, that's because I was only joking. Getting ready for April Fools day, you know. Ha ha, hee hee."

He raised a brow in suspicion, "With all due respect, Princess, I am required to-"

Link's voice was heard, "So! George! How's life been treating you, my good man/role model/buddy?"

Zelda turned around and was very relived to see Link walking up to the gate with an old man named George. He was the only gate guard who liked Link and Zelda and he was the only one who would let them through the gate without an escort. George walked up to the new guard and smiled, "Hi there John, shift is over. I can take it from here."

"But... Oh, alright sir." He eyed Link suspiciously, "But keep a good watch."

George laughed heartily, "Don't worry. I've been doing this for forty-five years. I know how to guard this gate."

John nodded and went off to the courtyard, probably for lunch, it was about noon.

George watched him leave and as soon as he was gone, he opened the gate for Link and Zelda.


	4. Writting Identical Letters

_Dearest Ganondorf,_

_I have only known you for a short time,  
but I feel as if I have known you for so much longer.  
I appreciate how you look after the children, Zelda and Link.  
I also admire your hardworking ethics and determined attitude.  
I feel as though we are kindred spirits.  
I hope we get to know each other more.  
If you have nothing planned for this evening,  
please meet me in the court yard at 6:30 pm. _

_Sincerly,  
Impa._

Zelda scanned over the letter, surveying her work. Seemingly satisfied, she showed it to her friend, "What do you think? Does it look like something Impa would write?"

Link skimmed over the words distractedly, "Yep." The two were on the terraced balcony of Zelda's room. They were sitting cross-legged on the floor that was littered with crumpled papers.

Zelda had managed to convince Link to write the letter to Impa. She set her letter on the ground and peered over at his work. Link saw her and clutched the letter protectively.

She gave him a look, "Why can't I see?" He sudenly looked regretful for not letting her see. But then said exasperatedly, "Duh, I'm not finished yet, and I can't concentrate if you read over my shoulder."

Zelda shrugged, "Fine. But hurry up, you write too slow. Here, I have an idea. You tell me what to write and I'll write it for you."

She reached for the letter and Link yelped, "NO!" Zelda stopped and gave him a funny look, "What's with you?" Link stammered, "I-I... You can't read it yet!" Zelda laughed, "Why not?" Then she started reaching for the letter again. Link tryed desparately to keep the letter out of her reach but she was relatively the same height that he was. He finally put the letter behind his back and backed up against the terraced wall.

"You can't read it yet. I'll let you see it when... later..." Zelda laughed, "You're so weird." Link grinned at her,"I am not." Zelda sighed and sat back down to continue her work. She started to copy the letter onto a card.

"Whatever you say, weirdo. Just let me know when you want me to proof-read." Link scribbled something down on the paper and handed it to Zelda. "Finished!" he announced. "Oh goodie." She began reading the letter.

_Dearest Impa,_

_I have only known you for a short time,  
but I feel as if I have known you for so much longer.  
I appreciate how you look after the children, Zelda and Link.  
I also admire your hardworking ethics and determined attitude.  
I feel as though we are kindred spirits.  
I hope we get to know each other more.  
If you have nothing planned for this evening,  
please meet me in the court yard at 6:30 pm. _

_Sincerly,  
Ganondorf._

Zelda stared at him. "Link," she shouted, "This is exactly what I wrote, word for word! In fact... this is my letter! You just erased and re-wrote the names."

Link grinned sheepishly, "Well, you know, I figure why change a good thing?"

She growled frustratedly. Link cringed slightly. It was always funny when she was just a little angry, if it was a part of a practical joke and he knew she wasn't _really_ mad at him. But he hated seeing her this frustrated. Even though... "I'm sorry," he whispered.

She looked at his apologetic face. "Oh... Link. It's okay I'm not mad at you. I guess I'm just taking this whole thing too seriously. I... I'm sorry, Link. You've been alot of help." He didn't say anything, so she continued, "You helped me pick out the cards... And I would've gotten a lecture about safety for leaving the castle if you hadn't helped me out of that situation. Plus I would be completely bored if you were'nt here with me. Your funny and smart and nice and strong. Your my best friend, there is no way I could have done this without your help, Link." He smiled, "I get that alot." She rolled her eyes, realizing he had let her go on about him on purpose.

"So." Link grinned, "Shall we mail the identical letters?"

"Cards." Zelda corrected.


	5. Gannondorf Gets a Shock

Ganondorf sat alone in his castle chamber. At three-thirty o-clock, he was bored, but thoughtfull. He was currently staying in Hyrule, so the King of said land had graciously offered him a large elegant room in the castle for as long as he decided to stay. _He really is a decent guy_, Ganondorf thought absently to himself, _I almost feel bad for plotting against him. Almost. Of course he's only treating me with such kindness because I'm a great warrior. I'm positive he wouldn't offer such a decorated room to a mere peasant. Still... he's a decent guy._

"And these cookies are absolutely wonderful!" He exclaimed rather loudly as he popped another thin mint into his mouth. The King had purchased seventy large crates of girl scout cookies in celebration of, well come to think of it I don't think he had a reason to celebrate, other than that he just loved those cookies so darn much. Although the King was known to keep the first and last ten cookie crates for himself, he made sure to share the rest with his loyal servants.

_Yep, he's a nice guy. It's a shame I'll have to_-

A knock at the door jolted Ganondorf out of his thoughts. "What is it?! I'm very busy with important matters."

No answer came, other than the sound of hurried footsteps running down the hallway, away from his chambers. Ganondorf frowned. _Why do those footsteps sound so familar? And strangely so annoying and infuriating? Oh, well. When they heard my voice, they must have realized that they had the gotton the wrong room._ The Gerudo shrugged and continued scarfing down cookies.

LINK'S POINT OF VIEW

Clutching the letter, er card, in one hand, Link tiptoed back down the regal hall towards Ganondorf's room. Despite lots of castle record-snooping and gossip-listening, Zelda had been unable to find out which room Ganondorf was staying in. However, she was able to give Link the hallway where, she was fairly certain, the door to his room was located. _Gee, thanks Zelda. That's such a big help._

Link had knocked on every door in the hallway, recieving rude comments, shouts, and even insults about his clothing style from nobles, as well as one threat to call castle security. Although the petty insults about his hat left him slightly miffed, it was the last one that worried Link the most. If security was called, all of their planning and scheming work would be for nothing.

Also, Zelda would be disapointed, and that was really the only reason Link cared if this plan was successful or not. It was no secret that Link never trusted Gannondorf. He sighed softly, _I guess Zelda knows what she's doing_... Wait. Wasn't Ganonndorf on the security team or something like that? _Okay_, Link decided, _I'd better do this quickly._

Link stopped in front of a door at the end of the hallway. He had already knocked on this door to hear the voice of the resident, so now he knew for sure that this was Gannondorf's room. Quietly, he slipped the Valentines Day card underneath the door. Link stood and saw that only half the card could be seen from the hall.

Link gulped, he had to make sure Gannondorf got the card, which meant he had to knock again and run the long length of the hall before the door was opened. He took in a deep breath and knocked very loudly three times. Suddenly Link could hear heavy footsteps behind the door. "Who keeps knocking?! I said I'M BUSY!!" Link bolted down the hall at top-speed.

GANNONORF'S POINT OF VIEW

"Who-" Gannondorf swung the door open only to find himself questioning an emtpy hallway. Frowning, he begins to shut the door, but pauses when he notices the small pink envelope on the ground. Under his boots. Scuffed and crushed. Gannondorf chuckles nervously, _Oops, hope that wasn't too important. _He quickly steps off the letter, picks it up, and walks back into his room.

Resting back into his easy chair, Gannondorf inspects the letter carefully in the candlelight, pondering what could be inside. _It's not a royal decree from the king. It's too small. It can't be from home. Not even mom would send me anything this rediculously frilly, pink, and... nice looking._ He placed the letter on a wooden table, stood up, and began to pace back and forth. _But who else would send me mail? It could be a chain letter... or taxes._

"No," he shook his head, "it's too decorative for those sorts of things."

_Was it some sort of cunning trick? A part of an elaborate booby-trap?_ Gannondorf started to go through the long list of people who didn't like him. _Oh, boy_, he thought, _this could take all day_._ Maybe even some of tomorow_. He glanced down at the small, harmless looking card on the table._ Or I could just open it and find out..._

"Who would send something like this?" he grumbled, "It's all pink and sissy-looking."

Curiousity overcoming his caution, Gannondorf snatched the card from the table, sat down in his teal recliner, and proceded to open the pink envelope.

Gannondorf stiffled a surprised laugh when he saw the hearts and cupid decorations. Because now he knew it was some sort of stupid prank. That is until his eyes caught the name signed at the bottom. He dropped the letter onto the ground and stared at it disbelief.


End file.
